


A hug?

by UnfortunateDuckling



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Jim Moriarty Lives, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunateDuckling/pseuds/UnfortunateDuckling
Summary: It's been five years since James left his lover alone while he died on that rooftop. It's been five years since Sebastian Moran watched his boss and boyfriend put a bullet through his skull. It's been four years since Sebastian watched an annoyingly alive Sherlock Holmes bring down the empire they built together. Sebastian needs fixing, James needs forgiveness.
Relationships: Sebastian Moran/James Moriarty, Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty
Kudos: 23





	A hug?

It was late, very late. Sebastian had shed most of his Westwood suit down to just his shirt, socks, trousers and a pair of bright red suspenders, they had been a gift from Jim years ago, and even his shirt was slowly coming undone. 

The first year Jim was gone Sebastian fell into his old self destructive habits, angry, confused, upset. He's was often found passed out on the sofa surrounded by empty bottles, but on the worst days he wasn't in the old Manor house, he'd be passed out in the back alleyways of London spending old money on new highs.

The second year Jim was gone he'd watched the criminal web, years in the making, crumble under the hands of one Sherlock Holmes, from dusty laptop screens. He screamed he'd fought, he'd torn down everything in Jims old office. There were two place Sebastian had never been allowed to enter unless called to when Jim was alive. One his bedroom, which in the later years had become their bedroom, now it was the only place he slept well. Second was Jim's office, which then became his office. He never replaced the plaque on the door, to him the office still belonged to his long dead lover.

Three and a half years after James Moriarty's death, half a year after his empire had fallen and half a year after Sherlock Holmes had returned to Baker Street Sebastian donned expsive Westwood suits and began to rebuild the Web that once was. He'd been careful to build the web out of sight of the Holmes brothers, slowly and quietly building it up day by day. It was nowhere near as complex as the empire that they'd built together but it was enough.

Four Years after James Moriarty shot himself on the top of the London hospital Sebastian Moran put in place plans he'd been left on an old memory stick, they came with blank sung apologies from Jim. For a small time he'd managed to convince the world the James Moriarty had returned but he knew, he knew what he'd seen, to him James was still as dead as he'd ever been.

Five years after James Moriarty left Sebastian Moran alone. Sebastian was slipping back into old habits of getting high to ease the pain. Arms often littered with bruises from needles in back allys. He'd never taken a hitman of his own, occasionally hiring men to help but he preferred to do the dirty work himself. To ease the loneliness he'd gotten a Tiger, he'd gotten her when she was young enough to attach to him therefore not dangerous. He'd called her Brooks, Jim would have laughed.

Now he stood in the office alone. Shirt most of the way unbuttoned, pinning photos with red sting together trying to connect the dots. He ran his rough hands through blond waves.

"Hello Tiger."  
Sebastian froze. His mind knew that voice, how could he forget it. His knees caved under him dropping into the office chair.  
There he was, stood infront of him, Black hair slicked back, hauntingly beautiful grey eyes, expensive suit and most of all very much alive.  
"No N-no, Stop!" Sebastian held his hands out in front of him.  
"Easy Tiger."  
"No I watched you die. I held you on that roof, you were dead, you were dead in my arms!"  
"I know Tiger, I know." His tone was soft, gentle, it was strange.  
"You died, you left me here alone, With nothing!" Sebastian's voice was panicked almost shouting, his breathing rapid. 

"I know, I'm sorry, what will it take for you to forgive me?"  
He doubled back.  
"No, right now Tiger, what do you need?"  
Sebastian pushed back into the chair, trying to regulate his breathing.  
"Right now.. I need..... a hug."  
Jim was slightly taken aback.  
"A.... Hug?"  
"Yes James, right now I need a hug, just something to tell me that this is real, that you are real, that I'm not just tired, or drunk, or high, or anything else for that matter. Then maybe later I'll think about forgiving you."  
"Okay Tiger."  
James gently lent forward careful not to startle his sniper, gently wrapping his arms round Sebastian. Sebastian nestled his face into Jim's shoulder grabbing fistfuls of his suit jacket, he smelt like mint, cologne and gunpowder, he smelt like Jim.


End file.
